Medicinal Love
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Somewhat AU: Allen wakes up in a hospital. He deals with feeling useless without his Innoscense and his complicated feelings for his doctor. A strange sexy black haired doctor. Will he let himself be conquered or healed? One-shot


**I do not own D. Grayman or Kuroshitsuji. This is my 3****rd**** yaoi story. This was inspired by the pictures of Sebastian dressing up as a doctor. These pictures are found on Google and front and back covers of volume 2. This is an AU; the Kuroshitsuji characters are playing different roles. But the D. Grayman characters are still in the story, this takes place somewhere after the battle with Tyki Mikk. It's AU and besides…fanfiction is usually AU; don't berate me please.**

_**Enjoy Guests and Visitors**_

_**Waking Up**_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"_Al…"_

"_Al...len…"_

"_Al..len?"_

"_Allen?"_

He could hear a voice. Lenalee's voice. Allen opened his eyes, blurry faces cleared up to see the faces of he's dear friends. There was Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Bookman. Allen struggled to move around. He took a sniff of the air, it smelled of medicine and old people. Great he was in a hospital. Allen tried to sit up.

"Allen don't move so much!" Lenalee cried concerned.

Lavi chuckled, "Yeah beansprout, you really took a beating during that last battle."

Allen, though upset of the beansprout remark, asked, "What happened?"

"After the Noah known as Tyki seemingly destroyed your left arm and pierced your heart. We thought you were dead. But it seems that there's truly a God above because the Lord revived you." Bookman stated.

Krory then added his own two cents, "Lenalee suggested we take you to the nearest town and its hospital. You were unconscious for 5 days already."

Allen looked at his comrades. He sighed; he was still hung-over after his humiliating defeat at the hands of Tyki. He tried to move his left arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The anesthesia has not yet worn off." Everyone turned around. Standing in the doorway was a handsome doctor. He was tall and had pale skin, longish raven hair, a white doctor's coat, a white undershirt and black tie, white gloves, a stethoscope hanging around his neck, and he had strange red eyes. Allen tilted his head, he was pretty sure normal people did not have red eyes, but his cursed eye did not pick up anything on this doctor so...

"Oh! Dr. Michaelis!" Lenalee exclaimed, "Did we disturb you?"

Dr. Michaelis smiled, "Oh no Ms. Lee. I just was passing by to check on Mr. Walker and his charts and I overheard that he finally woken up." He walked over to Allen and said, "Greetings Mr. Walker. I am your doctor, Sebastian Michaelis. I'll be taking care of you while you recuperate. "

Allen nodded, he had a slight blush on his cheeks. This was getting a little too close. "Thank you doctor. I'm sure I'm fine to go now I…"

"Nonsense. When you arrived in this hospital, you had a hole in your chest, your arm was deteriorated, and you were passed out. You had a high fever as well. I cannot let patient go unless he dies or his healed into full health." Sebastian smiled in a creepy way.

Allen shrunk down. This doctor was kind of…creepy… yet alluring at the same time. Lavi chuckled; he saw that blush on Allen's cheeks. Lavi was about to make a comment before Bookman kicked him in the shin. Lavi cringed and bit his tongue.

The clocked chimed. Allen glanced at the clock, "its 9:45 already?" Krory whined.

Sebastian clapped his hands, "All right visiting hours are over. I need to take Mr. Walker in for some tests. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Allen thanked and said goodbye to his friends as they reluctantly left his hospital room. Sebastian instructed him to sit up, which he had to help with. Sitting up on his hospital bed, Sebastian ran with some menial physical test. Touching hands, fingers, toes, seeing if joints worked. Then Sebastian gently touched Allen's temple. Allen felt his face heat up.

Sebastian checked his watch, "Pulse is getting back to normal. Very good Mr. Walker. The tests were all perfection." He set the exorcist back in bed and tucked him in. "Pleasant dreams Mr. Walker, until tomorrow." Sebastian chimed softly switching off the lights.

Allen couldn't sleep that much that night. For all his dreams were plagued by that doctor.

_**Nurses, Doctors, and Chiefs of Medicines**_

Two more days in the hospital passed by. On schedule each of his friends visited bringing gifts. Lavi would 'entertain' Allen of his tales of his exploits with beautiful women. Bookman offered Allen history lessons of great exorcist and Generals of the past as well as informing him Noah activity. Krory would show Allen useless and mostly fake souvenirs that he bought. Lenalee would just sit and talk with Allen, sometimes bringing flowers or candies. She was currently sewing back Allen's black coat. Allen even received phone calls from Komui and Reever as well as the rest of the science division.

Dr. Sebastian was an odd man. He seemed to be the head doctor in the building. He was handsome and sometimes his little 'tests' got a bit uncomfortable. He had a good knowledge of the medical world and never questioned Allen's injuries or how he got it. Allen felt strange near him, it was a nice nauseas feeling.

Allen was laying his bed, watching the outside world roll by as he was stuck in this hospital room. He gritted his teeth. Akuma were out there killing and so was the Noah. He needed to get out of here. He heard a knock on the door. Allen sighed; it was probably Dr. Michaelis here to check on him again. "Come in," He said.

It wasn't Dr. Michaelis, a different doctor with two people dressed in scrubs. The new doctor was scruffy looking with dirty blonde hair and had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Allen was sure you weren't allowed to smoke in a hospital. The scrubs, one girl and one very girlish looking boy. The girl scrub had large very thick glasses on with red hair in pigtails holding a clipboard. The boy scrub had berets in his golden blonde hair to keep his bangs out of his hair and bright blue eyes and cheery grin.

"Good afternoon Mr. Walker. I'm your other doctor, Bardroy. You can call me Dr. Bard. These are your nurses, Maylene and Finnian. We'll be taking care of you in place of Dr. Michaelis" Dr. Bard said.

"H-Hello Mr. Allen Walker!" Maylene sputtered nervously, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hiya! Call me Finnie!" Finnie chimed.

Allen gave a questioning look. Then he asked, "Where is Dr. Michaelis?"

Bard answered, "Last night we got a new patient in and our chief of medicine asked Dr. Michaelis to take care of him while he's in the ER. Dr. Michaelis asked us to watch over you until he's done with him."

"Poor boy. Only a child at the tender age of 12. His parents died in a fire and he was the only survivor." Maylene sighed grimly. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Allen flinched. A child's parents died. He sounded like perfect bait for the Millennium Earl. Allen couldn't let that happen. After all, hospitals were one of the hives where Akuma were easily born in. A place of tragedy and death.

"Let's stop with all this gloom and seriousness. We got to check up on Allen!" Finnie said happily trying to brighten up the grim mood. Allen was slightly surprised and pleased that Finnie did not call him Mr. Walker.

Maylene was going to replace the wires hooked up to Allen's right arm. But she slipped on some water the janitor left and knocked down a few random machines. Her glasses went slipping underneath Allen's bed. Finnie helped her up before using inhuman herculean strength lifted up Allen with his bed. Allen, of course was freaking out.

"Finnie! Put the patient down!" Bard barked.

"Oh…sorry," Finnie apologized putting Allen down. Maylene retrieved her glasses which now had a large crack in one of the lenses.

Bard sighed and continued the check up on his own. He was a bit impatient with Allen Sebastian was. He also hit rather hard with the little hammer when they were doing a reflex test.

Then there was another knock on the door. The door opened revealing Dr. Michaelis along with another elderly man behind him. "What's going on? I thought I told you three to do Mr. Walker's daily check up for me while I care for Mr. Phantomhive. But the nurses and patients told me they heard a ruckus going on in here."

The trio stood up in a straight line and saluted Sebastian like a marine general. "We were Dr. Michaelis. But Maylene slipped and lost her glasses. Finnie tried help get her glasses back and well…you know Finnie," Bard said trying to not to offend to oblivious male nurse.

Sebastian sighed and shook head. "Why must I work with such imbeci…people?"

Allen was somewhat relieved that Sebastian was here. He felt a little bit safer. He giggled a bit when Sebastian almost called his coworkers imbeciles. Sebastian looked up seeing the giggling exorcist, he couldn't help to smile. He then went back to the other doctor and two nurses. "What are you three standing around here for? Go process your results and check on your own patients! Get going!" Sebastian barked. The trio scurried out of the door.

Sebastian then returned to his calm demeanor. "Forgive them Mr. Walker. They are good people."

"I believe you." Allen said. "They do seem nice. A bit clumsy, but nice."

Sebastian smirked. Then the elderly doctor that came in here with Dr. Michaelis stepped forward chuckling, "Ho-ho-ho!"

Allen almost forgot about the other doctor. He was an elderly Japanese man in a doctor's coat. He wore spectacles and was drinking Japanese tea. Sebastian introduced the doctor, "This is our chief of medicine. Dr. Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you sir." Allen bowed his head. Tanaka bowed as well chuckling his laugh.

After casualties were exchanged, right before Sebastian said goodnight he said, "Tomorrow you'll be getting a roommate. I hope your good with angsty kids."

"Eh? What?" Allen asked.

_**Roommate**_

Allen stared as machines were wheeled into his room. Allen blinked, he wondered what kind of injuries this boy had sustained. Finally, as the final machines was hooked up, nurse Finnie rolled a hospital bed in as nurse Maylene rolled a 12 year old boy in a wheelchair. Sebastian was right behind them.

Sebastian smiled, "Allen Walker, this is Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was badly hurt and burned in a fire that claimed his house and family. Please be considerate, I know you two will become good friends."

Ciel said nothing and just gave a cold leer to Allen. Allen sweated a bit. "Yeah…real good friends." Ciel was covered in bandages; he had some covering his right eye. He had dark ask colored hair, and his visible eye was a sapphire color.

Allen tilted his head. He was a very pretty boy. But in that eye he saw, loneliness. He saw guilt. He saw hatred. Allen could understand those feeling, because he had that look in his eyes for years. He understood what this boy was through. He had to comfort him.

After Finnie placed Ciel in his bed Sebastian ran is usual checkups on Allen. He then left the two alone. Allen sighed it was Sunday and so there was no visiting today. He could really need his friends now. Allen glanced at Ciel; the boy was just staring off into space. He then turned his head to Allen, "What is it?" He asked crudely.

Allen was startled. "Uh…w-well I was just. Wondering what happened to you? I don't mean to pry or anything."

Ciel sighed and leaned back. "It was a fire. I just came back from visiting my aunt; my entire mansion was on fire. The blaze took my parent's lives, my dog's, and all of my servants." He looked at Allen. "What about you? How'd you end up here?"

Allen flinched. This couldn't believe that he was an exorcist, that he was fighting akuma travelling all across Europe, Asia, all the way to Japan and back looking for his master. That he fought the Noah, and how Tyki destroyed his left arm and almost pierced his heart. How he miraculously survived. Allen put on a false smile, "I fell down in a ravine while hiking with my friends."

Ciel was not a dumb boy. He knew this strange white-haired teen was lying. Ciel frowned. Those injuries was deep, something you can't get while falling down a ravine. "Hmph, I word of advice, I am no fool." Ciel snorted and turned his head away. Allen sighed, not wanting to press the matter on anymore.

This was going to be a long recovery.

_**First Kiss**_

Allen sat and stared as Sebastian changed Ciel's bandages on his eye. He flashed a small flashlight into his right eye. "Tell me do you see anything?"

"No…" Ciel stated.

"That is what I was afraid of." Sebastian sighed grimly. He placed a white eye patch over his eye and said, "I am most unfortunate to tell this but, Mr. Phantomhive you will be unable to see through that eye ever again."

Ciel seemed not disturbed by the news. "Very well then."

Allen furrowed his brow. Did nothing bother this child? Or maybe he was done with dealing with life. Ciel settled down, and fell quickly into slumber. Sebastian smiled in that creepy way he did. Allen bit his lip, he swore he saw the doctor's eyes glow a bright red for a moment.

Sebastian sat down on Allen's bed. "Tell me Allen, how are feeling today?"

Allen was surprised. Sebastian always used formalities, he never called anyone except his nurses by their first names. He blushed lightly, "Y-yeah just fine."

Sebastian smirked. He placed a hand over Allen's head. "No temperature. Good, you'll be out soon once your leg and ribs heal." Allen felt that pleasant yet funny feeling again in stomach.

Sebastian lifted his hand. He leaned close and lightly kissed Allen's pentacle scar. Now Allen was really blushing. "W-what? What are you doing?" Allen sputtered.

Sebastian whispered in his ear, "Eternally mine. You'll never leave my care." Sebastian eyes were glowing bright red as his glasses slipped down nose. He pushed it up then got on top of Allen.

"N-no! Don't get off!" Allen cried quietly. He couldn't find his full voice. He couldn't move, he couldn't struggle. His Innocence was useless. He felt so useless. Sebastian began kissing his neck.

"Allen…" Sebastian purred. "Wake up Allen…WAKE UP BEANSPROUT!"

Allen eyes shot opened. There was Lavi standing over him yelling in his ear. "Finally you're awake. I was worried you died because you didn't wake up. You were mumbling your sleep beansprout. That reminds of this Korean girl I've been with…" Lavi put his hands on his hips. He then proceeding to tell another long tale.

Allen sighed. A dream. It was a dream. He looked over to Ciel who was eating his breakfast. He noticed the boy was wearing a white eye patch. Allen felt something wet on his brow. Allen lightly touched the wet spot, like someone had kissed him there. His neck felt wet too. He pulled down the collar of his gown; tiny wet red spots were there.

"Whoa Allen! Did some hot nurse give you a hanky last night?" Lavi asked.

"Something like that." Allen mumbled.

_**Trapped **_

Allen felt trapped.

Never before he felt so useless. This stay at the hospital has been the strangest ever. He talked with the nurses. Maylene was always jittery around Dr. Michaelis. Finnie was oblivious to most things and Allen often thought he was a being from outer space the way he talked about combo robots and things like that. Occasionally he shared a cup of Japanese tea to Dr. Tanaka.

Allen managed to wriggle his way into Ciel's heart. The two could chat for hours together. Ciel was quite aware and mature for his age. He talked of inheriting his father's business and the changes he'd make. The investment and new ideas he'd consult with Allen. Timcampy made an appearance with Lenalee's visits. Ciel became quite friendly with the golem.

But it was Sebastian that made him feel trapped. Recently he had been shortening the visiting hours on him and his friends. Saying it was disturbing Ciel's recovery. Allen was plagued was dark and erotic dreams, filled with that doctor. He couldn't move from his bed or his room. Like a rat in a cage.

Ciel was being rolled out of the room, "Where is he going?" Allen asked Dr. Michaelis.

"He's being moved to the pediatricians' ward. Before we were too full so we had to place him here for the last few days. He is now going where other children are." Sebastian answer.

"Oh…" Allen said disappointed. Ciel wouldn't really fit in with other children, that much he was sure of. He gave sad smile, "I'm glad if going to talk with more kids his age."

Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow. When the final two janitors left Sebastian began to caress Allen's scarred cheek. Allen blushed, used to this treatment from his realistic dream. He looked up to strange doctor, stormy grey met red.

"Tell me. Are my dreams of you real? Or just figment of my lust for you," He asked softly.

Sebastian smiled, taking of his glasses. Allen had to admit, he was handsomer without them. "I am just one hell of doctor. Not a therapist." Sebastian smirked.

Allen, without hesitation leaned his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian snaked his arms around Allen in a tight embraced. Maybe being trapped wasn't such a bad thing.

_**Checking Out**_

"What do you mean Allen's gone?" Lenalee cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Krory was trying not to cry while Lavi was 'questioning' a few pretty female nurses.'

Maylene tried to console her. "Please miss, not so loud we have other patients you know."

Bookman however did not buy it. "Just where that doctor who was supposed to take care of Allen?"

Finnie tilted his head and thought, "Now that I recall. Dr. Michaelis resigned his position the same day Allen disappeared."

"So did Dr. Michaelis kidnap Allen?" Krory guessed.

"We have to find him! Where is he?" Lenalee asked.

Dr. Bard scratched his head. "Ya see little lady, no one knows where the 'good' doctor lives. We always see him on call here. A lot of us think he never leaves the hospital."

Bookman sighed, "What a conundrum,"

Lavi looked outside for a moment. Two figures were embracing each on a hillside together. '_Strange…young love…'_ The two figures looked male. Lavi glanced at the bawling Lenalee and Krory and back onto the two lovers. He only saw a raven he did not see before fly away into the sky.

_**Medicinal Love**_

"Wake up my pet," Sebastian's voice cooed.

Allen's eyes slowly opened. He was being carried bridal style, wearing nothing but his hospital gown. The doctor was no longer wearing his glasses or his white coat. He was completely dressed in black.

Allen looked around. They were in some sort of gothic cottage in the middle of a dark forest. He looked to where Sebastian was taking him, a decorated large soft looking master bed made for two. Allen felt his face go warm again. Sebastian laid him on the bed. He noticed Sebastian wasn't wearing his gloves. Revealing his bare hand, black fingernails and on each of his hands; tattooed twin black pentagrams.

Sebastian touched his forehead, "Hmmm…you're a bit warm."

Allen smiled, "I'm warm when I'm with you…Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled his trademark way. He got on top of Allen and kissed his neck. "I am a demon and a doctor. And I shall make you feel better again."

Allen never felt better for the rest of eternity.


End file.
